utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kohaku Yasuppoine
Kohaku Yasuppoine (琥珀安っぽいね) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History As a child, his mother loved him too much, so because of this overprotection at the age of about fifteen, Red ran away from home and was left to himself and, of course, to the street. Without searching an easy refuge in the local church, he decided to survive on his own at any price. Of course, the teenager could not earn much, however, the early discovered abilities became a good help for him: it was much more convenient to steal any food from stores with portals, and with the time stopping the doors of any home for an overnight became open. The only friend he could trust was his own shadow. After a couple of years, he was seen in mercenary circles, and, however, joined them, initially taking not too complicated tasks. However, when it fell to him to go on a task of decent complexity with some random partner, and to be able to survive, even completing the main mission, they started talking about him in a different key. In total, by the age of majority he had become a "lazy killer", because the difficulty of the task, thanks to the developing abilities, had ceased to play a role. Concept Sly and dodgy, can be very polite and pleasant, if the situation requires. Sometimes he pretends to be a “city fool”, sometimes he can “overplay”, but things that he does not like can make him take off his mask and become a cold and nervous man. He smokes a lot. He likes to be on the roofs of houses and sometimes even sleep there. Seeing him in action, his pals nicknamed him "the demon of time and space." However, none of his abilities are purposefully combat and fully correspond to his character: the first and main ability is to stop time at the click of the fingers (with the same click is started), the second ability is the creation of portals (limited by the visibility zone or places where he was earlier), and the third - control of his shadow (more like to fool the opponent, the shadow may become volumetric, but it cannot cause damage, about what the enemy, naturally, doesn't know). Usually goes by fake name "琥珀安っぽいね (Kohaku Yasuppoine)", which he choosed for himself to stay unknown person. * Item - sword-katar "Dantalion" * Likes - sigarettes with cherry flavor, smoke, roofs, his shadow, girls * Dislikes - when someone tries to disturb him, too bright sun, garlic Etymology * Kohaku - "Amber" * Yasuppoine - "Tinny Sound" * Fuyutsuki Red (赤 • 冬月) - "Red winter month", name given to him by his mom. Appearance * Hair color - red/bordo * Headgear - none * Eye color - green * Earphones - black with small microphone Relations * Fuyutsuki Ayla - mother * Fyuujuki Kanako - step-sister * Hye-Ji - friend * Jamie Ueda - friend * Susumu Abe - friend Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Kohaku Yasuppoine. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - September 12, 1999 * Also known as Fuyutsuki Red. Gallery By_GraySlate_(2).png|Original GraySlate's design Kohaku-Red-boxart.png|Sawaranaide's remaster 15093746_ILe89CgCsD9rBgx.png|Portrait by Burst-into-Orange External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:USA voicebanks Category:2017 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses